Couple's Corner
by Blazer12356
Summary: Hello, and welcome to Couples Corner where I will write any couple or friendly story of any type for you. So, sit down have something to drink or eat and enjoy the stories! Note: This story is rated M for some mature stories, there are still stories for younger ratings this is to just let people know it can go up to a M rating.
1. Request Form

Couple's Corner

Note: this is only if you would like to request a couple, I will be writing one-shots for this story.

Couple Request: Fill out this form if you would like to have a certain couple for me to write for you.

Side note: these will be only one-shots for each couple.

Couple Name: ( you can request more then one couple and please write it like the example below, because that way I can know which couple you are talking about).

Ex: sonicxamy

Reason: (this is not to be offending anyone; I just like to see why people like a certain couple.)

Type of story: (friendly/bromance) (romantic) (tragic) (horror) (comedic)

(You can do more than one choice like comedic and romantic)

Rating: (K) (K+) (T) (M) (Warning: this will be my first time writing a sex or other type of M rated story, if that is what you wish for)

note: if you choose a M rated story do you want (gory) or (sex) or (other: write what you want here).

Would you like my opinion on the couple/s?

Yes or no?

( I will try not to be offending to people, but I would like to say my reaction to a couple like for example: if I never heard of one or didn't expect two (or more) people to fall in love. Also, despite my opinion, I will write any couple for you even if I dislike it.)

Suggestion: (write here if you have a suggestion on how I can improve this form or have any questions)

Thanks for reading and hope to be hearing Suggestions from you soon! Goodbye for now!

~Blazer12356~


	2. Night time Savior

Couples Corner

Couple One: ShadowxCream

Rating: K

Requested from : aquayzar777

Opinion: I have seen a few/read a few stories/music videos on this couple and I think it's pretty cute couple.

Nighttime Savior: A ShadCream story

It was a beautiful fall evening as a full moon cast its light on a sleeping world. A few lazy clouds drifted on the cool air as a figure turned the corner of a shoe store. A streetlight shone down on the figure as it walked past showing a black hedgehog with red quills and ruby red eyes that shone with sagging eyes. Yes, it's true Shadow the hedgehog was tired. The only reason he was out so late was because sleep wouldn't come to him after having more nightmares of a long lost friend.

"Maria" the hedgehog thought as the young girls face flashed in his mind "I only wish you were here to see the world, but I can still enjoy this place for you". The ultimate life form kept walking as he was lost in his thoughts until he crashed into someone. Surprise filled Shadows mind, as to who was out this late to find it was cream he bumped into. The young rabbit was wearing a light orange dress with white flowers on the edges. Her blue eye's meet ruby as she said apologetically "oh, I'm terrible sorry Mr. Shadow for bumping into you".

The striped hedgehog only shrugged off the crash and replied calmly with "it's fine, and besides what are you doing out so late"? The girl replied as tears welled up in her eyes "well, I was sleeping back at mama's house but then I noticed that cheese wasn't with me, so I began to look around for him and got lost myself." The little rabbit then began to cry quietly for her lost friend and the ultimate life form couldn't help but feel sorry for the little one because he knows how that felt. Shadow's subconscious knew he should help cream out but another part of him just wanted to be left alone in peace. Sighing the good part of him won as he kneeled down and said "I.. I guess I could help look for your friend".

The rabbit's eyes seemed to glow in happiness as she hugged the black hedgehog's leg in gratitude while saying "thank you shadow, I'm very grateful"! The ultimate life form couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at his current situation but after a while the two began searching the city for Cream's Chao. The two searched in parks, restaurants, stores, alleys and everywhere but Cheese was nowhere to be seen. Shadow couldn't help but grow frustrated at finding no clues as he looked down at cream as the rabbit was looking tired, scared and sad from searching almost all night for her Chao friend.

As the hedgehog was looking at cream he couldn't help but be reminded of Maria as both cared deeply for their friends, they both had a child-like innocence to them (especially since his companion was a child) and how both cared about others. The ultimate life form heard the rabbit whimper as she looked around the quiet city and while moving closer to him as he understood why. Cream was afraid of the dark and the young girl was probably alone for a few hours which wasn't good for someone her age. "Shadow, I hope Cheese is ok, I would hate to see him hurt and alone" the rabbit said sadly as she shivered from a cold wind that blew around her. The striped hedgehog felt bad for the young rabbit, so he picked her up and wrapped his arms around her to keep the girl warm.

He then replied confidently with "don't worry Cream, we'll find him, I promise". Cream nodded in agreement while sighing as warmth from the older hedgehog's fur connected with her cold body as she smiled and she hugged him close for more warmth. Shadow couldn't help but have a small smile on his face at the girl's actions and couldn't help but find it cute. The hedgehog then realized what he felt was happiness around this young girl while trying to help her since; she brought back good memories of time's long gone. As the hedgehog looked at a nearby church clock he saw it had been at least 2 hours since the midnight hedgehog had found Cream alone and still found nothing of her blue friend.

Now, Shadow was getting angry but froze as he heard little wings flapping south of where he was. The streaked hedgehog then lightly ran to find the creature while also being careful not to trip and fall on the person he was holding. As he turned the corner Shadow saw something moving around in a trash can and lifted the lid to see what was inside. There sat Cheese who was trying his hardest to get out of the trash can and noticed who opened the lid for him. Happily the little creature flapped over to his owner while snuggling against her body out of happiness to see her ok.

Cream, who had fallen asleep while in Shadows arm cheered loudly as she saw her friend was ok. After having a happy reunion the trio then made their way to Creams home where the streaked hedgehog was able to sneak in unnoticed by her mother and put her to bed. The young rabbit laid in her sheets happy to be home with her friend and herself feel sleep wanting to take over. But, she saw that Shadow was walking away but quickly said "Shadow could you come here please I want to tell you something". The Ultimate Life Form tiredly scooted back to cream's said as he said tiredly "yes, Cream"? That's when the young rabbit did something that surprised the hedgehog as he felt something soft touch his cheek. It was a kiss, Shadow realized as the rabbit said with gratitude "Thanks for everything Mr. Shadow, you're the best."

The black hedgehog felt stunned as he sat on the bed wile blushing at creams actions but then smiled and said nicely "you're welcome Cream". The little rabbit feel asleep happily with her friend as shadow quietly closed the door as he felt his heartbeat go faster and felt the spot where he was kissed. The streaked hedgehog then blushed as he felt his cheeks grow warm as he remembered her kiss and walked silently out the door. Shadow then walked back home and curled up in his bed as he smiled and dreamed happily after the night spent with his companion.

Note: I can't help but find this couple really cute after writing this story and give thanks to aquayzar777 for giving me a chance to write about this couple. I thank everyone for reading this story and hope to continue writing stories for new couples from your suggestions. Thanks to everyone who has suggested a story and hope to see you next time when I write GreptheSpunkhog request.

Hope to see more suggestions soon, but until then have a great day everyone!

~Blazer12356~


	3. Our Special Night

Couple's Corner

Couple Two: RobonikxVector

Requested by: GreptheSpunkhog

Rating: M

Opinion: Hmm, never thought of these to being lovers, but I like how different it is from other normal parings. I also found it kind of weird how these two would be my very first M rated story but I do enjoy trying something new! Also, a warning that this will be my first time writing a sex story, so any criticism is welcomed to help me improve writing these types of stories as long as it's written fairly and helpfully.

Our Special Night : A RobonikxVector Story

Inside a two storied home sitting on his bed was a large green crocodile as his head bounced to the music blasting in his ears from his gold and yellow headphones. Outside the sun slowly went to night and the green reptile sighed softly as he knew what time it was. "Charmy, it's time for bed" he yelled as he entered the living room where the bee came looking sadly at the older male, "But, vector I'm not tired". The Lizard growled with annoyance as he responded with "If you don't get to bed now Charmy, I will tie you to it". The bee only groaned but quickly left after receiving a cold glare from the other. Vector then turned around to head back to the couch when he tripped over something and found himself crashing to the wooden floor below.

The giant reptile rolled his eyes as he saw a purple chameleon appeared where he once stood. "Espio, do you have to do your ninja stuff right in the middle of the room"? The calm ninja only looked apologetically as he disappeared again into a room a few feet away. The crocodile felt stressed after a having to put up with his two companions' but felt calmer as he lay down on his soft bed and fell fast asleep. The moon was full as Vector woke to a loud crash that came from down the hall. Quickly getting up he headed out of his room to find a certain scientist in the house with food wrapped up in his arms. The fat man then turned around to find out he had been caught. Gulping Eggman looked embarrassedly at discovered as he said "got any spare food"?

Vector couldn't help but be surprised at the others man's actions as he said questionably "why are you in my home"? Robonik then fell on his knees and practically begged to let him stay because he had no food or home and needed help. The crocodile couldn't help but roll his eyes at his situation but for some reason saw the man before him to be cute in this position of helplessness. Shaking that thought away the large reptile then couldn't help but shake his head and responded with "how do I know you won't hurt anyone if I let you stay"? Eggman nodded in understanding but then responded in a hopeful voice "I know you don't trust me but I promise for one night I won't hurt anyone, and I will leave at dawn but I need a place to stay for the night.

'Please vector I just need one night to stay and then I'll never ask again honest". The green lizard knew it was wrong but couldn't help but nod in agreement as he lead the egg-shaped villain to his one night stay in his room on the other side of the bed since that's all the house had for beds. The visitor was very grateful for the acceptance and immediately got into the bed and slept. The green host then felt his cheeks grow warm as he found the way the crazy scientist slept was adorable and how the blanket was barley covering his larger form. Mentally slapping him for thinking such thoughts, Vector then crawled into his own bed and went back to bed.

Eggman later awoke to the sound of snoring and felt warm breath on his face as he looked at his sleeping companion for the night. The Doctor couldn't help but find the other cute by how his snoring was quiet and calming for the older man. A blush formed on his face as Robotnik then fantasized about maybe kissing the other since he was sleeping and the other wouldn't notice. Now it was the fat man's turn to mentally slap himself for thinking such things but couldn't help but admit he did find the crocodile to be cute with his sunlit golden eyes and his sexy voice. So, without further thought Eggman then leaned forward and lightly kissed his secret crush's lips which felt surprisingly soft for a scaly reptile.

Robotnik couldn't think much as he didn't feel any reaction from the other and decided to keep going. He started kissing more lovingly and tender which actually got the other to groan as the crocodile started to kiss back. A moan came from the older man as he laid on top as his kisses began to travel all around the green skinned male with much love while receiving more loving moans and words of wanting more were heard. The doctor smiled and began to tease the younger male with light touches and pecks of kisses on his checks.

The scientist decided to give what Vector wanted and took off his clothes which revealed a fat dick as the fat man began to trust into his companion. The other groaned as he enjoyed the others thrusting and quietly begged for more which made Robotnik moan from feeling how tight the other's cock was and wanting to fulfil his lover's desire with his own. He pushed harder and harder as the moan from both males panting and breathing began to get shallower as they enjoyed the love making. Vector was moaning louder as the human thrust entered his body as he moaned the other's name loudly. Eggman was also feeling tired but kept going to keep his host happy as he moaned in pleasure from the love he was giving the other. the males kept going as fast as they could while moaning and groaning each other's name louder as they kept going for quite a few minutes. Finally, after a few more hard thrust Vector almost yelled in pleasure as his cum exited his body and as the older man enjoyed the taste he received from the others fluids. Then they both fell back on the covers and vector opened his golden eyes and wrapped his strong arms around the larger man as he said softly with a loving look in his eyes "I never felt this way before, but after night I know now that I love you, Doctor". Eggman then looked happy as he hugged the strong male closer to him and responded with "I have felt the same before I met you and I love you to Vector". The two lovers' then got under the covers while sharing one more passionate kiss before happily falling asleep in each other's arms for the loving night both males had together.

Author's Note: Well, that was actually pretty fun challenge to try and I hope I did a good job since it was my first time with this type of story for writing and creating a romantic scene between these two characters. I also thank GreptheSpunkhog for giving me the change to try a sex story and I hope I you enjoyed your requested story! I hope you have enjoyed the story and thank everyone who will/has written suggestions for future couples, so see you next time when I write another request story for the user: The Joining. See you then!

~Blazer12356~


	4. First Step For Romance

Couples Corner

Couple 3: Shard/Nicole

Rating: K

Requested by: The Joining

Opinion: To tell you guy's the truth, I have never read any of the comics. I have heard of Nicole but never heard of Shard. I apologize if I might write these characters wrong from having no experience with them, so this story took a little longer because I did research on each character to make sure I can write them the best I can base on what I have read about them and their relationship.

First Step For Romance: a Shard/Nicole Story

Nicole sighed as she wandered the quiet base after everyone went to sleep. The lynx then turned the corner but almost crashed into someone else. "Sorry" the hologram said as she shyly looked away from who she almost ran into. There stood a black and yellow stripped metallic hedgehog with yellow eyes, one meal hand with the other being a cannon and a diamond in his chest. The hedgehog only blinked once at the smaller women but then felt something rising in his core as he looked into the other's eyes. Silence filled the hallway as both metallic figures began to feel embarrassed about their situation and decided to spend some time together before the others woke up.

Walking into a more secluded section the two began to relax as they enjoyed each other's company. Shard didn't quite understand what was happening as he felt a strong emotion happen every time he was around the holographic girl across from him, "I believe this is what organic's call a crush" the metallic hedgehog thought as he felt himself feel happiest around Nicole. The Lynx hadn't quite grasped the idea of love even though she had found some information thanks to her friends and information she found on computers. The girl found love to be strange since logically she had never felt it before, she had felt fond of her friends but nothing quite close to as the description of love had been described to her as. "But", the women thought "I have seen how Shard has acted around me and I wonder if that is how he feels for me, but do I feel anything for him"?

Meanwhile the robotic hedgehog was having trouble with if he should tell the girl his feelings or not because he was afraid she would either not understand or be rejected by his crush. He has talked to the others about love and the idea seemed at first a crazy idea but after spending time with the Lynx in front of him he couldn't help but find a somewhat understanding of the word love. The yellow striped hedgehog then decided that now would probably be the best time to tell her before anything crazy happened or they would be interrupted yet again. So, Shard moved closer to Nicole as she shifted a little to give him some space. The hedgehog then wanted to say something to begin his proposal of love but then remembered something that sometimes words are not enough to tell the truth.

So, looking into the holograms beautiful green eyes the Robotic hedgehog leaned close and kissed the other on the lips. Nicole felt surprised at what was happening as she felt herself heat up at the kiss and feel loving emotions dance through her head. Then both leaned back as they let the emotions process then looked into each other's eyes and felt for the first time what the strange word of love meant. Then as she felt a blush coming on her cheeks the Lynx was surprised as Shard held her hand in his as he asked "Nicole, I know these emotions are new to both of us but I believe that I have fallen in love with you". The holographic girl then smiled widely as she said "these emotions will take getting use to but I believe we can learn more about them together, for I love you to Shard." Happiness filled the two's hearts as they leaned in for another loving kiss which will lead them down the crazy world of the word called love. This will be an exciting emotion to experience for both lovers to enjoy.

Authors Note: Well, that certainly was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed the story. Again I apologize if I didn't get the characters right and for a longer story. It might take me a little while to write for some characters but it is also fun to discover new things. So, keep those suggestions coming as next time my request is from TheHunterPersian. Have a Good Day/ Night Everyone and see you soon!

~Blazer12356~


	5. Prank Of Accidental Love

Couples Corner

Couple 4: VectorxEspio

Rating: K

Requested by: TheHunterPersian

Opinion: I have read a few fanfic a on this couple and have found it to be a pretty good couple and very cute. I have also found this couple to be fun to read about for their different personalities and quirks.

Prank Of Accidental Love: a Vecpio Story

It was quiet in the home of the Chaotix as Espio was silently meditating on a rug in his room. The chameleon then turned the corner to go into the kitchen when suddenly he felt freezing water poured on his head and laughing coming from above. The purple mobian only rolled his eyes and quietly glared at Charmy who was hovering over him with a medium sized empty bucket. The bee then quit laughing and quickly zoomed off into the living room, as Espio got a towel and dried himself off. The kids then felt he had grow a little sad, for he had been trying for a few days now, to get a silly reaction from the quiet reptile. He had tried every classic trick in the book but nothing seemed to get to Espio. There was a knock on the door as Vector came in and that's when a light-bulb went off in Charmy's head as he flew over to the large crocodile. The green lizard then looked at the young bee in a questioning way as he saw a giant smile on the other's face as he asked

"Alright Charmy what's with the giant grin on your face"?

"Do we have any rope or string I could borrow"? Charmy asked as excitement shone in his eyes.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to give you any rope" the crocodile answered.

The bee only began to give the "puppy-dog eyes" as he flew around the lizard's head while saying please as much as he could. This got the result he wanted as Vector growled with annoyance with as he told the bee where the item was as the striped mobian flew quickly off to the closet. Vector only shook his head tiredly as he walked over to the coach and relaxed. As the Green lizard relaxed Charmy put his plan into action as he tied up the rope to block the door as he tested the rope to make sure it was tight enough to make someone trip.

Happy as the rope was strong enough and quietly flew around a corner to the bathroom to watch his plan in action. Vector was just getting up to grab a drink while Espio was walking back to his room. Surprise shown on the alligators features as he felt himsel falling forward as he crashed into the chameleon. Both opened there eyes to find the green lizard hovering only a few feet above the other as his faced grew red from being so close to the other. Relaxation hit as the green mobian at the two's position as they both heard laughing from Charmy who was on the floor with a big smile from seeing his plan work.

Vector then felt anger build up as the stood up and chased after the bee while shouting threats around the home as the bee kept laughing while being chased. Meanwhile, Espio stood up and couldn't help but blush at the moment as he felt his face grow red at the memory. After a while the oldest member of the group finally caught the bee as he had a very serious conversation about doing pranks. He made sure the younger understood the danger of them then sent him to bed since it was turning nighttime. Sighing the younger member left but once he was out of ear shot he quietly giggled to himself about his prank.

Vector walked back into the living room to find Espio on the right side of the couch and sat on the left side of him. Espio couldn't get them memory out of his head of the older reptile as he looked his bright brown eyes he couldn't help but find his embarrassment cute. "Wait a minute, why am I thinking such things", the ninja thought as he found himself looking at his companion on the coach. The blush appeared again on his face as the chameleon looked away shyly from seeing vector look at him questionably. The green lizard only shrugged at the others actions, but then found he was also looking back at the incident earlier.

The way the other's eyes seem to sparkle in his shining yellow eyes and now looking away all shy and embarrassed just a few moments ago sent his heart thumping a little faster at the thought. The crocodile couldn't help but shake his thoughts away since it would be absurd that the ninja would even think such things about him. Sighing the crocodile then decided to apologize as he said...

"Hey Espio, I'm sorry I almost crushed you earlier today". The Chameleon only nodded his head in acceptance as he said

"its fine, and I accept your apology".

The room fell silent as the two sat at opposite sides of the couch with conflicted feelings. After much thought the green lizard looked over at his partner and couldn't help but enjoy being by the other and found him adorable when he was shy or embarrassed with a cute blush on his cheeks like how he was when the incident happened. Meanwhile the ninja was having trouble with these new emotions as he had never fallen in love before, but after the surprise a while ago he couldn't help but enjoy the moment the two shared when they were that close to each other.

He is also pretty cute as he was blushing and angry when he was chasing after Charmy" the purple reptile thought as he admired his partner's strong voice and strong body as it could hold him lovingly on his lap. Vector then decided to scoot closer to the chameleon as he felt his heart beat faster when his hand touched the other's which felt warm and soft. Espio couldn't help but be surprised by his friend shifting closer to him as he looked confusingly at the bigger male. The crocodile then turned his head to look at the chameleon as he said

"I know that most of the time we don't see exactly eye to eye as friends, but after the stunt that Charmy threw together I have had difficulty keeping what happened out of my head". The purple reptile only nodded as he felt the green lizard gently squeeze his hand and continued "but, I have now known that I have fallen in love you Espio". The golden eyed mobian only looked at him in shock as he saw a great loving look in those eyes and couldn't help but feel the same way as he responded

"I understand what you mean and I don't really understand these new emotions, but I love with you to Vector". The two then shared a loving look as Vector took hold of Espios chin then they both leaned in for a wonderful kiss. The two felt their hearts beat faster as they enjoyed the kiss and wrapped arms around each other to keep close to one another. After a few minutes they broke the kiss for some air as the ninja leaned against the crocodile and said lovingly "I love you Vector". The other wrapped an arm around him as he kissed his cheek while saying "I love you to Espio". The two reptiles snuggled together for the night as they fell asleep in each other's arms of their newfound love.

Authors Note: I have grown to really like this pairing after writing this story. (Warning I may say something like this a lot when writing about a couple). It was a little challenging to write the characters personalities right but I hope I did a good job on it. I apologize to TheHunterPersian since this isn't really a T rated story but I found myself having so much fun that I forgot what rating I was writing for. But otherwise, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and make sure to keep those suggestions coming because I am really enjoying this and I hope you guys are to. See you guys next time when I write the request for Lord Of Dong. Have a good night everyone and see you soon!

~Blazer12356~


	6. Burning Love

Couples Corner

Couple 5: SonicxBlaze

Rating: K

Requested by: The Lord Dong

Opinion: Sonaze has peaked my interest since I have discovered the couple. This couple I find is pretty adorable and I can say confidently that I have enjoyed reading stories about this shipping.

Burning Love: Sonaze Story

Sonic the hedgehog felt great as wind flew through his quills as he raced around the city at top speeds. The blue hedgehog had always enjoyed this feeling with every step he took. The azure colored mobian then decided to stop as he came upon a cliff as he saw the sunset going down. Sonic couldn't help but remained of blaze as he looked at the view. "I never got to say my real feelings to her, since our last adventure", the blue hero thought sadly as he remembered holding on to her hand as both said goodbye before being flung back to their own dimensions.

The blue blur couldn't help but smile as he remembered the lavender cat with her gorgeous yellow eyes, her soothing voice and he was amazed at her ability to control fire. So, the speedy hedgehog decided to visit her again and headed for Angel Island. It took a while since Tails had to fix his plane from his recent crash, but in about a half an hour the two were off to the floating island. Tails was explaining some modifications he had done to the plane but the blue hedgehog only stared off into space as he thought of the first cat he wanted to see so badly. The young fox caught on quick as he saw his best friend staring off into space but he looked worried about something so he asked loudly to be heard over the wind "Sonic, is something wrong?"

The azure hedgehog only blinked back as he focused on his two-tailed friend then smiled as he responded with "no, nothing's wrong I just was enjoying the view." The young kit only nodded as he concentrated on driving the plane, but couldn't help but feel like his friend wasn't telling him something. After a few more minutes the two arrived at the ancient island and landed near the scared temple. Upon arrival the two were greeted by a wave from Knuckles as he sat on the stairs near his precious Master Emerald. The Echidna walked closer to the two as they exited the Tornado as he said "so, what brings the two of you to my island?".

Tails then realizes that he hadn't really gotten an answer from Sonic as to why they were here. Said hedgehog was looking nervous as he stated "oh, I forgot to say why we were here." The fox and guardian only rolled their eyes at their friend who laughed sheepishly then told the two about his thoughts on missing blaze and wanting to use the emeralds to see her for at least a day. The emerald guardian then decided to let his blue friend use them since he knew that even if he said no, the other would just sneak in and use them anyway. This got a laugh from Tails as he knew this was true as the blue hero seemed to be happier as they got closer to the emerald vault.

The vault was a large, metal door with sacred symbols on them that only Knuckles knew how to read as he said the magic words to get to inside. The door opened with a creaking noise and there sat the mysterious and magical gems of power. Sonic then stood in the middle of the Chaos Emeralds as they shined a little brighter, luckily the blue hero didn't have to go super to go to where he needed as the gems started to swirl around him. Sonic's two friends both gave a small smile as Tails waved a goodbye to his friend as he disappeared into the void of dimensions. The blue hedgehog felt himself as he traveled through space as he felt like he was being mixed in a washing machine.

The azure hedgehog felt himself falling as he exited the portal and landed safely on the ground. Beyond him was a beautiful pond with trees and flowers all around it, with his destination behind it as the castle looked small from where the blue blur stood. Smirking, Sonic then ran towards the kingdom in hopes of finding his female friend. The blue hero got to his true destination in only three minutes as he slowed down to not scare the towns people as he walked on the bridge to find Blaze walking down the stairs as he arrived. "Sonic?" The girl questioned as she thought she was dreaming, but she knew it wasn't as she was pulled into a hug.

"I've missed you blaze" the azure hedgehog said with a full smile on his face as he felt her arms wrap around him. "I have to" the purple cat replied as she hugged him back happily. The two spent an hour catching up on what had happened after they were separated and decided to just enjoy each other's company. While spending time with the fires cat Sonic couldn't help but feel his heart pound when he was near her or feel happiest around her as a blush came upon her cheeks when she accidentally put her hand on top of his. Blaze felt a blush come on from her action but felt all warm and fuzzy around the other as she looked into his green emerald eyes.

The two seemed to be lost in a trance as they looked into each other's eyes but then got interrupted by a cough as a guard was standing in the doorway. The guard was a yellow squirrel with blue eyes as he stated calmly "Princess, your requested in the throne room." The Princess only nodded calmly as she said her apologizes to her guest as she walked away. The guard then turned to Sonic and said "Sir, I can take you to a spare room if you're staying the night." The blue hedgehog nodded as he followed the squirrel to the room and found it to be quite elegant for a guest room.

The room had a beautiful silver chandelier hanging in the center with a purple and red velvet bed. There was a balcony to the room which showed a part of the kingdom and a forest beyond it. The blue hedgehog explored the room as he felt like a king in this place, then realized he forgotten why he was here and asked the guard how long his purple friend will be gone. The yellow armored guy only said calmly "the Princess might be quite a while since she is doing her royalty business but I will send her up to your room when she is done if you would like". The blue hero nodded and said his thanks as he waited for his friend.

It took almost five hours until he heard a knock on the door as the azure hedgehog opened the door. The fire princess looked rather exhausted from her duties, but smiled as she looked at her guest and said "I apologize if I kept you waiting but I have been wondering if there is a certain reason on why you are in my dimension". Sonic accepted her apology as they both walked to the balcony as the hedgehog felt nervous about telling the feline about his real reason. It took a while to convince himself but he believed he loved the person beside him as he felt a warm glow enter him whenever he was with the Princess and decided to tell her the truth. "Blaze," the hero started as he felt a blush forming from seeing her beautiful eyes. Coughing nervously the blue blur then confessed his feelings "the real reason that I am here is because ever since I met you I haven't gotten you out of my mind, I think that you are beautiful, loving, and caring person Blaze which is why I love you."

The lavender cat stared in surprise as the other finished his confession with a loving smile, then she found herself smiling to as she replied "I will admit that I haven't forgotten about you either, I find you to be a handsome, loving and strong person which is why, I love you to Sonic." The two couldn't help but feeling their hearts swell with loving emotions as they shared a loving look, then leaned forward as the moon shines on the two when they kissed. Both hearts melted as there love was awakened and wrapped each other's arms to enjoy each other's fur touch. After a few minutes of this the two broke the kiss to breath as they put their foreheads together in a loving way as Sonic said tenderly "I love Princess." The purple cat laughed quietly then said "I live you to hedgehog." The two lovers then cuddled in the guest room as they fell happily asleep in each other's arms.

Authors Note: Thanks for the suggestion for this couple because i have found I have become a little bit of fan of this couple after writing this story for you guys. After seeing that some people might want a story for more than one couple or suggest two or more different couples for a one-shot, I will make a two-parter for those people which will be two separate stories for whoever you guys want for the story. I give thanks for everyone who will or have given suggestions for stories and for introducing me to new ones for a challenge. I will see you guys next time when I write the suggested story for Shadazefan14 and Lost and Forgotten Memories since they both suggested the same couple. So, until then, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and can't wait to hear about more couples I can write for! Have a good night and see you later! :)

~Blazer12356~


	7. Caring Lover

Couple's Corner

Couple 6: ShadowxBlaze

Rating: K

Opinion: I think this couple could work because both are not really social, work alone and are could understand each other since they both are pretty similar. So, yeah I think couple is a good couple and is very cute to write about.

Caring Lover: Shadaze Story

Shadow felt the wind blow softly past as he lay under a tree as he relaxed. It had been a pretty day, with the sun's warmth making the normally tense hedgehog feel for once at peace as he enjoyed the silence around him. The Ultimate Lifeform stiffened as he heard a rumbling sound a few yards away. Opening one ruby eye the calm hedgehog sighed as he saw a giant robot heading towards the city. "Darn Eggman, just had to ruin my nap didn't he?" Shadow thought as he stood up and stretched to awaken his resting bones, then quickly ran to the Robot.

As the Streaked hedgehog neared the object of doom he heard laughing as a fat man peered down at him from his control room as he said smugly "Shadow, how nice of you to come to your own doom for me." Said hedgehog only growled in annoyance as he responded with "Actually, it's your own doom that you have found from crossing me" and with that the hedgehog jumped up to kick the bolts that connected the left arm to the body. But, he missed as a giant hand slapped him away into a nearby building. This caused Eggman to laugh happily as he teased his attacker with "aww, was that your best shot?" Shadow then teleported back closer to the robot and decided to try for using Chaos spears against the other arm which dented it but didn't do much else.

Then Shadow looked up as a foot was coming down to try to crush him but he managed to get away until he teleported to where the Doctor was sitting triumphantly behind class. The red and black hedgehog was surprised to get electrocuted from trying to kick the glass. The ultimate life form felt himself falling as his body was weakened a little from the surprise attack and got caught under the robot's claw as it began to crush him. Shadow was trying to push his way free from being crushed but felt his strength leaving him until an idea struck him. Quickly the almost-crushed hedgehog curled into a ball and began to spin dash as he bounced around the small space which caused success as he broke free while destroying the hand.

He heard a shout of anger from above, and then smirked as he tried the same tactic on the other hand with the same destruction. Suddenly a group of footsteps were heard as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Blaze arrived to help. "About time you got here faker" Shadow said as the blue hedgehog stood to his right. "We weren't going to let you have all the fun, Shadow" he responded as the team got ready to finish the hand-less robot. "You meddling pests, I'll turn you all to dust before me" Eggman angrily yelled as the Robot's chest opened to reveal a flame flower which began to target the group.

Quickly dodging the flames the team then began to throw their own attacks back. Blaze began burning the metal until one of the arms popped out of place. The purple cat then tried to dodge the incoming arm but her right leg got caught under the weight of it. The princess yelled as she felt it crush her and began to try to burn her way out. Tail's noticed what happened and yelled to Sonic to help the trapped friend but was surprised to find Shadow had already gotten over to her. The hedgehog then helped her get free with Chaos Control. Deciding the two were safe the rest of the team managed to destroy Eggmans machine from Knuckles crushing the flame thrower which made it burn itself as it exploded. The fat man got away from destruction just in time as he flew away. The reaming trio celebrated at their victory then began to try to find where find Blaze and Shadow went off to.

Meanwhile…

Blaze found herself at Shadow's home as the owner put her on the couch. "I appreciate the help but I can heal myself.' She said calmly. The other smirked as he said walked away and said plainly "And how are you going to do that with a broken leg?" The lavender cat mentally slapped herself at her stupidity and decided to accept the others help even if she didn't like it. The ultimate lifeform came back as he carried a pillow and some water which his guest accepted. The fiery-princess couldn't help but feel angered at her weakness as she drank the water. Shadow couldn't help but smile at the others anger and could relate to the cat's feeling of not wanting help.

As Blaze relaxed with her hurt foot on the pillow she couldn't help but blush she found herself staring at the black hedgehog and liked his smile as she smiled back. The purple cat couldn't help but find herself close her eyes as she slept comfortably. The ultimate life form couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster as sat near the sleeping cat and think about her. The black and red hedgehog found her beautiful with her pretty fur, radiating yellow eyes and her strong/Fiery personality. Shaking his head the host then put a blanket over his injured guest as he went to a nearby chair and waited for her to wake up. Blaze found herself back at the battle as she felt her leg being smashed again. The girl couldn't help but cry as she felt the pain course through her body and the feeling of being scared as she tried to escape. Then she looked up to see Shadow standing there and grab her hand as she blushed at his warm touch. Blaze then felt her blush begin to get warmer as she was carried bridal style in the hedgehog's arms. The princess then realized how safe she felt in the other's arms and felt herself get lost in the other's shining ruby eyes. The cat then saw the green chaos emerald and prepared to be transported just as she awoke. Blaze looked around as it had turned nighttime and saw Shadow coming out of the kitchen with some food. The ultimate life form nodded in greeting as he handed her the food. The injured girl took it gratefully as she began to eat when she realized how hungry she was.

The black and red hedgehog found it cute how she ate it so delicately and nice as he blushed from her cuteness. "Maybe, I should tell her my feelings" Shadow thought as his injured friend finished her food. Coming to a decision he walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. Looking into her eyes the streaked hedgehog found himself engaged in her beautiful yellow eye's then he spoke "Blaze, after being able to spend a few hour's with you alone I have found that I love you, I love your smile, your power's, your strength and everything." The injured cat saw how uncomfortable her host was from his confession then smiled as she responded "I have to confess that with my time spent with you that I love you to, from your strength, your generosity even though you don't show it much and your smile which brightens my day when I see it."

This caused the two to smile as they leaned forward and kissed as both hearts soared with love from it. The two enjoyed the first kiss of love as they felt lost to the world until they broke apart for air. Both then shared a loving look as they touched foreheads as they cuddled gently from Blaze's injury. The black hedgehog softly petted her head and found her purring adorable from the normally serious girl. Blaze felt safe as she cuddled with her lover and snuck a kiss on the cheek, then leaned back at his look of surprise and blush which made her heart best faster from being with him. Shadow then smiled as he watched his lover fall back to sleep and promised to protect her no matter what happened.

Author's Note: This couple is really cute and I am glad I could write it for you guys, so please keep those suggestions coming because I am having a blast writing these stories and reading the response. Thanks again for reading and I hope you have enjoyed. See you guys next time when I write the request for guest as it will be a two-parter since he/she requested two couple's. See you until then and have a good day!

~Blazer12356~


	8. My Loving Friend

Couples Corner

Couple 7: TailsxAmy

Rating: K

Requested By: Guest

Opinion: I believe that this couple is really adorable and can work if Sonic doesn't love as she loves him. I think it can be cute because of how Tails is new to being in love which could cause a lot of cute moments and Amy can teach him about it as they become a couple. Its also great how the two of them can be a couple from how Tails is a very caring person and always helpful while Amy is sweet and always helps her friends, so I can see them as a great couple.

My Loving Friend: A Tailsxamy Story

It was a beautiful afternoon as Tails was eating lunch after being annoyed by Sonic constantly telling him to eat something instead of working on his machines before going for a morning run. The young kit couldn't help but forget the world as he worked in his workshop on his plane or any other device he was creating or had created. The two tailed fox couldn't help but mock Sonics voice in his head about eating as he continued munching on a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich he made. After finishing his first half the yellow mobian was about to eat the other as Amy suddenly walked in with a angry face as she looked quickly around the house while wearing her normal rose colored dress with a white outline around it. Tails sighed as he could guess what happened "Did Sonic run off on you again?".

The pink girl only nodded as she responded "yes, do you know where he went? We were supposed to have a nice lunch together today but he's nowhere to be found." The Orange fox only shrugged as he told her that he hadn't seen him since he went for a mourning run. The pink hedgehog then huffed as she angrily sat on the couch and decided if she couldn't find sonic, then he would find her here. Tails couldn't help but smile as he found his friend cute from the way she looked pouty from her position on the couch, but knew better then to anger her more after getting hit on the head from her hammer a few times. The yellow mobian then sat in the other side of the couch as he hungrily eat the last of his sandwich, then offered his guest some food as she thanked him for his generosity.

The two tailed fox then gave her the same kind of sandwich as he had which the girl then ate. The young kit blushed as he found it adorable how his guest eat carefully to not get food on her dress. Tails couldn't help but love the girl from her loving personality, to her heart of gold for friends, her strength in battle and her beautiful rose fur which seemed as soft as silk to touch. "But she will probably never love me since she is so crazy about Sonic" the fox boy thought sadly after constantly seeing her display of affection for the blue hero. Meanwhile, Amy then had finally let off a little steam as she looked over at Tails as she saw how sad he looked.

The pink girl couldn't help but feel bad for ignoring him as she said "I'm sorry tails, I was so focused on my anger for Sonic I forgot who I was with in the house." The two tailed fox only smiled and as he looked back at Amy as she couldn't help but feel a sudden attractiveness to his shining blue eyes. "Am I falling for Tails?" The girl thought as she smiled back. The hedgehog then confirmed it to herself since she considered herself a love expert that she found that her two tailed friend was pretty attractive. And thinking back on the teams last adventures, Tails was almost always supportive of her decisions, always helpful whenever the blue hedgehog let her down and was rather attractive with his sky blue eyes and radiating gold fur.

The yellow fox had scooted closer to his guest as he shyly put his hand on hers while blushing. Amy noticed this and couldn't help but find her young friends blush to be cute as she decided to try a kiss on his cheek as thanks for being with her as she said softly in his ear "Thanks for being here for me Tails whenever I'm alone or need some support." To say that the young fox was surprised by the sudden kiss is an understatement as the boy couldn't express the amount of happiness he felt from the others soft lips kissing his cheek as he blushed as red as Knuckles fur. Amy chuckled at her friends reaction but began to blush as she felt the others soft lips connect with hers. The two felt like staying like this forever as there love blossomed into a flower of love.

Tails felt like his heart was going to explode from happiness and love as he enjoyed kissing his secret crush while Amy felt a newfound fondness of love which had felt missing after chasing Sonic for many years without much results. The two then separated for air as they hugged each other lovingly and laid together on the couch."I love you Amy" Tails said adoringly as he petted the girls head while smiling. The girl then smiled back as she said happily "I love you to Tails and after tonight I think I maybe over Sonic now that I have you". Both mobian a shared another romantic kiss, then snuggled together on the couch as they enjoyed each others loving embrace.

Authors Note: this couple was very fun to write for and I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks you everyone for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the story. I will see you next time when I write the other request for guest. See you guys next time and till then have a nice day/night! :)

~Blazer12356~


	9. Advice For Secret's

Couple's Corner

Friendship: Rouge and Tails

Rating: K

Requested by: Guest

Opinion: I felt like writing a friendly story because it feels nice to sometimes nice to be able to write something that isn't always a lovey dovey story (even though those are fun to write). I decidied to do this with these two because I felt that Tails could learn from Rouge about quite a few things since he is young and a little naive. I hope you enjoy this first friendship story for this chapter. Warning there is an OC in this story.

Advice for Secret's: A Tails and Rouge Friendship Story

Nighttime fell on the busy city as a figure walked quietly through the streets. His sharp blue eye's scanning the area for someone, but he sighed with relief when he didn't see her around. Tail's then began looking into the shop's nearby as a cold breeze brushed past his exposed face from pushing his hood aside as he flinched from the cold. Shivering the fox then quickly pulled his white hooded jacket closer to him for warmth while protecting his face from more exposed to the cold air. Inside the nearest shop was candy of all sorts in different shaped boxes which heled the secret treat.

" I'm not sure if that would be good to give to her, I need something more exquisite then candy" the young fox thought as he turned away from the window to look into other shop's that were in the area. Suddenly the flapping of wings were heard as the two tailed fox looked up to see a bat landing a block away from his position. The bat was wearing a pink, heart shaped suit that covered her chest while wearing purple leggings and matching deep purple boots. Tail's became nervous as Rouge noticed him as she smirked and said "why, hello Tail's what are you doing out this late?' The fox only smiled nervously as he responded politely 'Well.. I... uh.. I was just looking for something to buy."

The treasure hunter couldn't help but laugh as she saw a blush growing on the other's face as she responded with 'well, I bet I know who it is for. Its for that other fox you met at the park the other day isn't it?" This caused the fox to shake his head quickly in a "no" fashion as he said "no, it's not I'm just wanting to buy some new hardware to use for my machine's." The white bat only rolled her eyes at the fox's excuse as he seemed to be trying to inch away from her, but she came closer and said "I see you haven't found anything yet have you?" Tails looked down with embarrassment as he knew the girl's question was true as he nodded in response. Deciding to give up the fox then said 'all right you caught me Rouge, I need help finding a present for Sarah to make up for accidently hurting her yesterday, but I'm having trouble finding the right gift." Rouge The treasure hunter nodded in satisfaction for knowing what the fox was up to ever since the park incident yesterday….

*Flashback*

It was a sunny day in the park as Tails' was hanging out with Sonic as the two were playing Frisbee together, since they finally had a day to themselves after having to keep putting up with Eggman's attack's pretty much every day. The flying fox threw a good pass to his blue friend who caught it easily in his right hand while jumping to reach it. Sonic then grinned as he said "Good pass their Tails, but can you catch this?' The blue blur then began spinning fast as he then threw it up into the air as high as the treetop's. The young kit tried to catch it but he missed and the Frisbee flew off deeper into the park towards the lake.

The blue hedgehog gave a sheepish grin as he realized how hard he threw it and said "sorry buddy, guess I threw it a little too hard didn't I?" The twin tailed fox only smiled as he responded happily 'it's alright Sonic, I'll go find it. Be back in a bit'. The golden mobian flew off to find the Frisbee as he traveled toward the lake. Upon nearing the lake he saw a pink fox rubbing her head from receiving a bump on her head, then looking down to see the purple Frisbee that had hit her. Tail's felt bad as he neared her and said "Are you alright, I'm really sorry about the bump on your head. Me and my friend were playing with it and he accidently threw it too hard as it flew over here."

The girl looked up at him as purple eye's shown a happy expression as she responded sweetly 'It's alright, I was more surprised by the Frisbee and I'm not hurt very bad." The golden fox then felt a blush coming to his face as he saw her smiling at him while handing the Frisbee back to him. "So.. uh, what's your name?" Tail's blurted out as he rubbed the back of his head shyly as he felt embarrassed about hurting the pink fox. The girl's smile grew as she responded with "I'm Sarah and who are you?" The golden fox then blushed as he found her to be cute with her smiling sweetly at him as he responded with "I, I'm.. Tails."

Sarah then seemed to have a blush on her face as she said "That's a cute name." The golden fox then blushed a brighter red from the compliment as he responded "I think your name is cute to." This caused them both to look away as their hearts beat faster from this encounter, but then Tail's mentally hit himself as he realized that Sonic was waiting for him and was probably getting worried. "It was very nice to meet you Sarah, but I better get back to my friend." The pink fox nodded as she smiled and said "it was nice to meet you to Tails, I hope to see you again soon."

The two gave each other another smile as Tail's flew back through the forest and looked to find his blue friend lying in the grass on his back, but waved as his friend flew closer. "Hey Tails, where have you been?" the blue blur asked as he neared his friend who responded with "Sorry Sonic, I found the Frisbee as it had hurt another person on the head. But, she said it was ok and that she wasn't hurt too bad." The blue hero then felt a little sad for accidently hurting someone but was glad that the person wasn't hurt too bad. Sonic then noticed that his blue eyed friend was blushing as he smirked and said teasingly 'aww, dose someone have a crush?" His friend only blushed a brighter red at the question and shook his head no as he said "no I don't, and besides I only just meet Sarah today." The fastest thing alive only laughed as her name was revealed as he began singing "Tail's and Sarah sitting in a tree K..I..S..S..I..N..G" which caused tail's to blush as red as Knuckle's as he said "I don't like her like that and besides, I barley even know her." His blue friend then stooped singing as he said while smiling "yeah I'm one hundred percent sure that you like her, and guess what I'm going tell everyone else about it.' Anger filled the two tailed fox's body as he chased his fast friend down while yelling "Don't you dare tell anyone about this or I will make sure you rue the day that you did." His friend's only response was as he began running just out of reach of his angry friend "you can't make me rue the day if you can't catch me slow-poke.' This caused more anger as a chase began between the two around the city. Sonic was only able to tell Rouge the story before being running away again as Tail's embarrassment and frustration caused him to have better agility to get his "secret crush' to not be exposed to more people.

*End of FlashBack*

Tail's couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster about his encounter with Sarah with her wonderful bright purple eye's and her beautiful pink fur. Rouge then smiled as she said nicely "Well, why not give her something to be a nice reminder of how you both meet yesterday?' The fox's eye's widened when an idea came to mind as he smiled and said gratefully "I know just what to get her, thanks Rouge." The yellow mobian then ran off to find the present as the white bat smiled as she said "your welcome, hon."

The next morning Tail's stood outside Sarah's house after asking around if anyone knew where she lived. Nervously the fox held a present in his hands carefully as he used on hand to knock on the door. From inside there was movement until the door opened to reveal Sarah wearing a rose colored dress with purple sandals as surprise flashed in her purple eyes as to who was at the door. The yellow fox only looked away shyly as he found her to be beautiful in that dress, but then looked her in the eye's as he said "Hello Sarah, I just wanted to give you a gift after accidently hurting you yesterday at the park." The pink girl looked curious at the box as she took it into her hands and opened it to gasp at what was inside.

Inside the pink present was a purple Frisbee like the one from yesterday and the purple eyed girl smiled brightly as she said "you got me a Frisbee, just like the one that hit my head yesterday. Thank you Tail's I really love it, but I also have a present for you and I want you to close your eyes." The young kit did as she asked but grew surprised as a kiss was planted on his cheek. Tail's eye's opened wide in shock but then he smiled brighter than the sun as he looked away from embarrassment. Sarah then gave him a wink and smile before saying a goodbye and closing the door.

The two tailed fox couldn't believe what just happened but he felt like his hear was going to explode out of happiness and love as he headed towards Rouge's house to tell her the great news. Rouge felt very happy for Tail's after hearing the story and kept getting a lot of thank you's out of the fox, as she was glad the two were a hit. "These no need for thanks' hon, I'm glad that I could help you with your problem." The two tailed Mobian then said "I'm really glad that your my friend Rouge, you helped me a lot with how to talk to my crush for today." Rouge couldn't help but blush at the compliment's she was getting but she smiled as she said happily "It was no problem sweetie, I'm just glad that you giving her the present was a success." The yellow fox was going to say more but the white bat only waved him off as she told him to enjoy his day and to just have fun for the day. The young fox then left to enjoy his day as the treasure hunter wished him the best of luck, then sat on her couch feeling glad to have helped get Tail's to tell his secret to his very first crush.

Blaze: Wow, I'm surprised by how much I wrote for this chapter. I guess that I was just having so much fun writing this chapter because I like writing how everything was happening in the story. But, I apologize if this story didn't have very much Rouge/Tail's interaction but I wanted to give a good story to how Tail's met his crush in the chapter. Also, these two are not an official tails couple for me, I just created a OC for this chapter to explain why Tail's was going shopping. I hope you guy's enjoyed the story and will see you next time when I write the requested story for Yolo Love. See you guy's then!

~Blazer12356~


	10. Learning About Love

Couples Corner

Romance: SilverxBlaze

Rating: K

Requested by YoloLove

Opinion: I like this couple a lot because I like the two's interaction and how they have a brother and sister type of relationship. It's also cute because Blaze was Silver's first friend and most trusted ally which can lead to the two becoming lovebirds. This couple has started to become one of my favorite girlxboy pairings because the two are very adorable together.

Learning About Love: A Silvaze story

It was a stormy night as it rain down on station square as Blaze the cat glared at the rain as the wet cat managed to get inside before it became worse. The purple feline shivered as she tried to warm up from the cold rain by using her fire to start the fireplace as she sat near it. Once the yellow eyed cat was feeling warm she heard light footsteps behind her as she turned around to see Silver standing by the kitchen as she smiled warmly at him. The white hedgehog smiled back as he came over and sat by his cat friend by the fire. The two sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the fire's warmth when the white hedgehog asked "how was your late night walk through town?" Blaze turned toward her friend as she frowned while responding "it was fine until the stupid rain started which soaked my fur but I was luckily close to home before it started to pour, how your time out while I was gone?"

Silver nodded as he told his fiery friend about what he watched on the television as he waited for her to get home and other activities had been done to keep himself occupied. The room got quiet for a few minutes as the two sat on the couch and relaxed until blaze noticed her friend seemed to be distant tonight as he seemed to be a little twitchy and quiet around her. Ever since he told her what he had been doing, he seemed to be avoiding eye contact and lose his train of thought around her. "Silver, are you alight?" The purple cat asked as her friend seemed to jump when she talked as he sighed and looked at her nervously. Silver seemed to be questioning himself as it took a minute or so for him to answer as he sighed in defeat and said "yes, something is bothering me and I'm not sure about how to ask it."

Curiosity entered the felines mind at the question as she thought "what could make him so nervous he would be afraid to even ask me?" But, Blaze shook that though away as she smiled nicely at her nervous friend as she put a hand over his and gave a reassuring light squeeze. This seemed to calm her friend down as he relaxed as he looked his friend in the eyes and blurted out quickly "do you know what it's like to be in love?" The princesses eyes widened in surprise as she processed what her friend had asked as she asked "why, do you like someone?" Silver blushed and shyly looked away as he said "I could be, but I want to be sure and I don't really know much on the subject."

Blaze nodded in understanding as she thought of ways to explain the tricky subject to her naive friend. Suddenly, Amy entered the purple cats mind as she remembered hearing many times about how love worked, as the pink girl would confess it to her blue crush. Clearing her through to get Silvers attention she smiled sweetly and said "I have learned a little about love from the people of this world. I believe that love is when you're love with someone; you get a warm feeling inside and can't get them out of your head. Whenever you are around them, your heart bets faster whenever you think of him/her and you feel as if you would do anything for that person."

The white hedgehog nodded in understanding as he professed the information, then the psychic hedgehog scooted closer to his fire wielding friend, as she looked confusingly back. The two touched hands as they felt warmer together until time felt like it was slowing down, as the two looked into each other's eyes. Silver felt as if he couldn't pull away from his friends gaze, and remembered always likened her for her strong personality, her being really smart and he loved how she was always with him even when the world seemed against the two of them. He knew that he could trust her no matter what, and that's why the white hedgehog fell in love with her as he leaned forward and lightly kissed his friend on the lips. Blaze felt surprise fill her body as a flame filled her heart as she was being kissed by her friend and couldn't help but feel as if it was right even though this was her first time kiss.

The princess then remembered why she always followed the other through everything because, he was the first person to accept her powers as others would shame her and call her a freak for it to but, Silver was always by her telling her stories about how people thought he was a freak with his psychic powers. Now the girl wasn't lonely anymore as she had fallen head over heels for this naive, psychic, kind hearted hedgehog who never gave up on her even when others did. The two then ended the kiss as smiles were seen on both if their faces and Silver pulled Blaze into his embrace and said sweetly "Thank you for everything blaze, I love you." The princess smiled at his confession as she responded "I want to thank you also, and I love you to." The two held each other in a tight hug then, they leaned in for another kiss that would seal their love forever. The two couldn't believe that they hid these feelings for all this time. But, the wait was worth it and they knew that they could do anything with the love that they shared forever, together they would be.

Authors Note: This was allot of fun to write and I hope you've enjoyed it to. I apologize if Silver or Blaze seemed out of character but I only know a little but about them and tried to write them the best I could from eraser hint the characters and reading other fanfics of how they think of the characters would act as a couple. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time to write the request for Guest. See you guys later and have a good day!

~Blazer12356~


	11. My Secret Crush

Couples Corner

Couple 9: CharmyxCream

Rating: K

Requested by: guest

Opinion: I'm not very sure on what to think about this couple. It's not that I hate it or anything but I haven't really thought much about these two as lovers before until now. I will say that this couple is one I am on the fence about, because I'm not sure how I feel about them but the couple is alright in my book.

My Secret Crush: A Chaream Story

It was a calm and sunny day as Charmy walked around the park bored out of his mind. The young bee had no one to play with since Vector kicked him out of the house after being asked a million times to play with him. As the boy was walking past a pond he heard humming by the lake as he looked up to see Cream sitting there with bread crumbs for the ducks. The bee couldn't help but smile whenever he saw the rabbit because she was the kindest and prettiest person he had ever met. Vector and Espio would always tease him about liking the young girl as he would blush as he thought of her often.

Cream then noticed Charmy and waved happily to him as he blushed and politely waved back. The girl then waved him over and he flew over to sit beside her as she asked "why are you all alone on this beautiful day, Charmy?" The young bee looked at the water sadly as he said "well, everyone seems too busy to play with me around the house, so I was told to play at the park until nighttime." The rabbit then patted his shoulder in comfort as she said "I'll play with you Charmy, would you like to feed the ducks with me?" The energetic bee then nodded happily as he took a small portion of the food and one of the ducks swam over while using its beak to eat out of his hand. Charmy then put his hand on the grass when suddenly his hand felt warm.

Surprised the bee looked down and silently gasped as he found the rabbits hands on his own. The boy then looked away while blushing as his heart was beating faster, then he looked over at Cream as he felt a tender smile form on his face. The young rabbit then turned and smiled as she laughed at the others face as he looked away sheepishly. "She's so beautiful, kind, and generous to everyone, I can't help but have fallen in love" the shy bee thought as he locked eyes with his secret crush. Cream leaned against the tree as she realized all her food was gone and found her thoughts traveling to the person beside her.

"He's so funny, a great friend and I find him to be very nice person" the rabbit thought as she enjoyed holding his hand. Charmy then felt as if he couldn't keep his secret for much longer as he coughed to get the girls attention and found himself stuttering as he said "C..Cream, I have something to t-tell you." The girl then smiled politely as she waited to hear what the bee wanted to say, as she felt her heart beat faster while being around the other. The bee then took a deep breath as he quickly said "I have a crush on you" then covered his mouth in surprise as he realized he had just told his secret to his crush. Cream blinked in surprise from his words then smiled her biggest smiles as she said sweetly "I have a crush on you to Charmy" as she squeezed his hand gently and blushed as she said her secret to.

Relief flooded the bee's mind as he smiled widely back, and then gave the rabbit a gentle hug as she hugged back. The two enjoyed there moment until a yell reached their ears as Vanilla was walking down the path towards them looking for her daughter. Cream then quickly ran to her mother happily as she was picked up in her mother's arms while laughing. The bee couldn't help but smile as he watch the two have a happy moment, then an idea came to mind. Cream was standing by her mother again when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. A sincere smile was on her face as she saw Charmy standing with a yellow flower in his hand as he was blushing while holding out the gift for her. The rabbit took the flower gently as she hugged the bee again while saying a quick thank you, then she began to walk home with her mother. Charmy sighed happily at the day he had as he then headed home with a happy smile stuck to his face for the rest of the day.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone and I hope you have enjoyed this story. I will see you next time when I write the request for FelipetheFunkhog. Hope you all have a good day/night and I will see you next time, Goodbye!

~Blazer12356~


	12. A Mechanic's Love

Couples Corner

Couple: TailsxGamma

Rating: M

Requested by: FelipetheFunkhog

Opinion: Ok, I'm going to be honest (also no offense ) but this is one of the strangest couples I have ever heard of. I know that i will find many strange couples to write about but, I am just lost for words to say about these two, because I have never even thought about this. But, if you like it then I will say that I am neutral on it. I find it to be a strange pairing , but I promised I would write anything for any couple, no matter what I think about it and I will keep my promise.

A Mechanic's Love: A GammaxTails Story

Tails scratched his head as he looked at the parts for his new project. It had appeared at his workshop door early this morning in a brown box which had no note on what it was. Sonic had been cautious as he opened the box, to see if it was a trap by Eggman. But inside was only a bunch of robot parts which calmed the hedgehog but he still felt wary about whom it was from. Tails had happily moved the box into his shop and has been in there since the box came.

The young fox arranged the parts in many different ways until he saw how it was built. The two tailed fox then worked on the creation until a third if the way into building it he found it to be a robot. Tails then thought "maybe someone thinks I need a helper in the shop since I know Sonic isn't interested in building inventions." His work carried throughout the day and long into the night. It was 12:30pm when the robot was finished and the fox couldn't help but feel accomplished by his work, as he saw the robot turning on. The mechanical being hummed to life as its green eyes glowed faintly in the dark.

The robot then looked down to see a yellow fox with bright blue eyes staring back as the creation introduced itself in a deep mechanical voice "Hello, I am Gamma". Tails smiled as he responded with "Hello Gamma, my name is Tails." Gamma scanned the fox to know everything about him and as it happened the robot couldn't help but feel something for his new master. It felt like a warm fire was in his body as he looked at the fox's cute, innocent face with his beautiful sky blue eyes. The robot then decided to admit that loved the fox since he couldn't help but think of his master in a new light.

Tails was sleeping peacefully as sweet dreams were dancing in his head as a smile appeared on his face. The fox dreamed that he was in a sunny meadow as he laid happily in the grass. When the two tailed mobian opened his eyes he suddenly saw Gamma beside a nearby tree as the yellow fox felt warmth enter his cheeks at the sight of him. Tails found himself blushing as he was picked up lovingly in the other's arms as the fox snuggled closer to him. The young fox then suddenly woke up as he heard a squeak beside him when he turned, he found Gamma near him.

The robot seemed confused as his secret crush scooted farther away from him before he said "I am sorry to wake you up, but I need to tell you something." Confusion entered the other's face as he looked into the other's eye's he felt his heart beat faster when he realized he found the other's green glowing eye's to be beautiful with his deep metallic voice and his strong metal arms holding him. "Tails, I wanted to say that I love you very much" Gamma's voice said sincerely as he sat near the other while his insides were burning up from his emotions. The younger felt excitement, fill him as he looked the robot in the eyes and said " I love you to" as he kissed him quickly. Gamma's insides were on fire now as he laid his lover on the bed. Surprise entered the fox's body as he felt heat forming from below as he began moaning when he found the other to be pushing harder as he moaned. The robot felt great joy as he pushed harder and harder to please his lover as he heard more moans for more. The two went at this for a few minutes as there love grew stronger with each push before Tails broke as semen flooded the bed as he relaxed on the bed. Gamma then quickly used a vacuum to suck up the mess into him before cuddling the other gently as he said adoringly "I will always love you." The two tailed fox smiled happily as he said "I adore you to Gamma" before the two fell fast asleep with their newfound love happily to be true.

Author's Note: Well, that was a interesting couple, but I'm really glad that I am doing this type of thing because then I can experiment with different couple's while improving my writing. It also helps me become more open minded with other couples that I may not be too knowledgeable on. Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you have a great day! I will see you next time when I write the first part of the request for The Joining. See you then!

~Blazer12356~


End file.
